Lizzie's dream come true
by Glass Eye
Summary: Her dreams come true! But will Gordo take it away?
1. Lizzies Dream come true

It was a typical day for Gordo and Miranda, but for Lizzie it was the chance of a lifetime.  
She was daydreaming in class about her one and only crush, when she was whacked on the head by a crunched up note. All her dreams vanished as she uncrumpled the letter.  
" Dear Lizzie,  
  
I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Spring Fling Dance?  
  
Love always Gordo."  
  
Realizing that the cute foreign guy wasn't going to ask her out to the dance, she considered Gordo's invitation. She grabbed a scrap piece of paper and scribbled: Yes, Lizzie.  
  
* At the end of class Lizzie hurried to her locker, but was stopped by a professionally manicured hand.It was the hand of her archenemy Kate! " Don't you dare set your eyes on my prize." Kate snapped. It took Lizzie quite a while to realize what Kate meant: her prize was the foreign guy. Lizzie snaps back, "Don't worry I'll do more than put my eyes on him! He's mine girl!" She exclaimed.  
With that she was determined to ask the foreign guy to the dance. As she rubbed off the awkwardness of that conversation, a dark shadow loomed over her. She looked up into deep, dark, round, magnificent, brown eyes. "Hi..Whats up?" Asked Yuri the foreign guy. "Erm.I.was..erm. Just thinking about you." Replied Lizzie as her face turned a bright shade of red. He looked awkward for a moment, but then straitened up and said, " Lizzie, would you be as kind to accompany me to the dance this week?" He said in a strong Italian accent. Lizzie so over come with happiness and blurted out " YES!!!!"  
  
* Later that day while she was eating lunch and discussing fashion with Miranda, Gordo came and sat down with a huge toothy smile plastered to his face. "Do you want to share my chocolate pudding?" Lizzie overcome with gilt at the fact that she had said yes to Gordo and Yuri quickly came up with an excuse that she couldn't go with Gordo to the dance. Knowing that Miranda and Gordo both secretly admired one another she replied "I think that you should share your putting with Miranda...And maybe even accompany her to the dance." Gordo looked shocked, but Lizzie came up with a fast comeback. "GUYS!! Seriously do you think! I'm totally oblivious to the fact that you both like each other! I dare you to go together!"  
  
* From then on there friendship was even closer. Now Lizzie's biggest problem was the weak lack of fashion sense in her wardrobe." Like what am I going to wear?" 


	2. the dress

.. "Like, what am I going to wear?" Lizzie repeated anxiously. " You know what that means.Shopping!" It was a good thing for Lizzie and Miranda because it was Friday and they had the whole weekend to shop.till they dropped!  
  
* That evening Miranda called Lizzie. "So, what are you going to wear on our big night? And thanks again for letting me and Gordo go together." Lizzie replied, "No, thank you! Now I get to go with the HOTTY, Yuri!!!Ahhhh!!!" " Your such a lucky butt! So shopping Saturday?" "Of course." Lizzie confirmed.  
  
* Saturday morning Lizzie woke up to see her mom holding the board game Candy Land. Lizzie with a blank expression on her face said, "What?" "Don't you remember dear, today is our bonding day!" Her mom said enthusiastically. Lizzie had only one thing on her mind, shopping. So she answered, "Lets move our bonding day to next Saturday. Miranda and I have plans to get outfits for the dance." "Oh how fun I can drive you and we can have lunch and we can try on dresses and.." "MOM!" Interrupted Lizzie, " We can shop alone were not 3 years old!" Lizzie retorted. "I know that but, it's either shop with me or Candy land." She said brightly. "Fine, great I'll call Miranda and tell her that we will pick her up" Lizzie said with false enthusiasm, as she marched up the stairs.  
  
* They entered a store called 'Dresses Co.' Where they saw Kate with her gang walking down the aisles. Lizzie casually walked across the room when her eye was caught by an untouched, glimmering dress. She rushed over and nearly knocked the rack over. The black materiel contrasted well with the bright red roses, the sequence glimmered smartly round the edges. " Miranda look at this dress! I want!" Her mom over heard this and rushed over. She immediately checked the prize." Lizzie," she said quietly so no one but Miranda and Lizzie heard. " There's no way that we can afford this!' Lizzie glanced at the price, which read, '$185.99' " But mom I'll pay you back, I need it I can already pay $100 of it and then I promise when you ask me to do chores I'll do them!" Lizzie said almost in tears. "I'll think about it over lunch lets go" Lizzie's mom replied.  
  
* The lunch was quiet and the atmosphere was tense. Finally her mom broke the silence and said, "let's see how it fits you." Lizzie's spirits rose! It's a major step from no dress! She thought.  
  
* When she walked in the store she saw Kate buying the dress of Lizzie's dreams. Lizzie's jaw dropped. Kate smirked as she strode out of the store. 


	3. Revenge

At this, Lizzie knew that she had to get revenge on Kate.  
  
Monday math class was so boring, all Lizzie could think about was her dress. She was going over the brilliant plan, to get back at Kate. Lizzie was going to write Kate a little note.  
  
My dearest Kate,  
  
I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the Spring Fling Dance? If so meet me at The Dairy Queen, at 6:00 pm on Wednesday.  
  
Love always Yuri  
  
Lizzie innocently said to Yuri " Yuri, could you pass this to Kate please?" "But of course, signora" replied Yuri. As he handed the note to Kate she smiled sweetly and snatched the note from his hand. As her eyes dazzled and darted across the letter, she let out a high pitch screech. Yuri wondered what was in the letter, so he grabbed it. " What is this Lizzie?" He said with a faint hint of sadness. But it was to late for Lizzie to answer because the bell rang, and Miranda pulled her away.  
  
*  
  
Packing her bag for home Lizzie was almost in tears. But then déjavue, a dark shadow loomed over her and she saw the deep brown eyes of Yuri. She started to speak but his friend Dominic pulled him away laughing.  
  
*  
  
Tuesday went by fast and once again she didn't get to talk to Yuri. Tuesday evening was frantic for Lizzie, she didn't have a dress and wasn't even sure if she had a date. She called Miranda and asked, " Do you have a dress I could wear tomorrow?" Miranda answered, "Why don't you come over, we can look together. I'm sure we'll find something."  
  
*  
  
In the end, she borrowed a light blue dress and a Gucci handbag that would go perfect with her silver heals. As she lay on her bed, the phone rang. Unfortunately Matt her little brother picked it up first. He yelled up the stairs, "Lizzie there's a boy on the phone for you." (Which he said in his best Italian accent). "Interesting brother you have." Said Yuri "Umm, ya he's a little strange, well what's up?" Replied Lizzie. In a fast voice Yuri said, " Do you still want to go to the dance with me?" "Of course!" Lizzie cried  
  
*  
  
All day Wednesday she was as happy as can be. She couldn't wait for tonight! She loved to watch Kate sneer at her as she walked by. At lunch all the girls were found in the washroom chatting. Lizzie noticed that she was chatting incessantly about her new boyfriend Eric. He was a jock from high school, her brother's best friend.  
  
*  
  
After two hours of getting ready. Lizzie returned to school for the dance. Yuri was there waiting "You look fantastico, signora." She blushed and said, "Thank-you and thanks for not being mad about the note I sent to Kate." "Oh I understand that you don't want to share me with anyone" He said with a sly grin. "Excuse me?!?" Lizzie said furiously. "I don't think this will work for us, Yuri." Yuri's grin turned to a frown, "Fine but you don't know what you're losing" He said loudly. Kate heard this and rushed over to Yuri, leaving Eric behind. "Will you dance with me Yuri?" she said wishfully. Eric yelled, "what about my money?!?" " Shut up, Not now." Kate mumbled. " I won't dance with someone who has to pay to get a boyfriend!" Yuri screeched, and walked out of the gym. Kate scrambled while crying to the girl's bathroom, her mascara leaking. Eric walked over to Lizzie and said in a cool voice, "I didn't come hear for nothing, do you want to dance?" Lizzie standing there dumbstruck, took a moment to answer and then said, "Sure."  
  
*  
  
Yuri eventually asked out Kate and the where a perfect, stuck up couple. So everyone was happy.  
THE END 


	4. The Vibe

My newest chapter! Here we go….  
  
Whatever happened with Yuri and Kate…?  
  
Kate and Yuri had been dating for a week, since the Spring Fling Dance. But Yuri was starting to get bored. Everyday it was the same: Hi Kate, Hi Yuri, What's up? Nothing much, you? Well, on the weekend I found this great pair of shoes and…. Etc…  
Nothing was new. So, Yuri decided to do something new.  
  
Saturday Night: Yuri and Kate were at "The Vibe" boogying on the dance floor, when Kate said "Wow! That girls outfit is slamming'" she exclaimed. Then the girl came clearly into view and Kate screamed "Oh my god! I take it back, that outfit is, like, UGLY." Kate yelled hastily, over the music. The girl who had just came into view was Lizzie McGuire… and her outfit was slamming!  
There she was getting her 'groove on' with Miranda and Gordo. The song had just turned slow and Kate leaped into Yuri's arms. Yuri couldn't help thinking that he'd much rather be holding Lizzie right now. But Lizzie seemed just as content in Gordo's arms! Yuri let out a sad sigh (he'd never get Lizzie again). Kate was hugging him now and so Yuri decided to make a quick escape before his ribs turned to pulp, "Um, Want anything to drink?" He asked as he squeezed out of her arms, she shook her head and Yuri trotted off towards the refreshment stand.  
He asked for a Coke and the refreshment man went to get one. At that moment Lizzie appeared and asked for a Pepsi and a Mountain Dew. Yuri took advantage of this moment and said, " Hi"; Lizzie looked around for the source of the noise and finally landed upon Yuri. "Oh, you startled me!" she exclaimed, " Hello, how have you been?". Yuri, surprised she had answered. Swallowed and said, "I've been good… Are you having fun?". "Yea! I'm having a blast" she replied, "It's too bad it has to end". Yuri was confused, "What do you mean?". "We're leaving now, Bye." Lizzie replied quickly, Gordo and Miranda had just appeared and they left without giving Yuri a time to answer.  
  
Shortly after that, Kate and Yuri left… But when he got home his parents had some exciting and sad news for him…  
  
* Thanks for the 2 reviews I got on my last chapters! Come on people, 2 reviews? That's pretty sad. Reviews Reviews Reviews* 


	5. Bye Bye

Yuri's parents told him to sit on the couch, he did what he was told, but was very confused. "Honey, umm…do you want the bad news or the good news first?" said his mom in a sort of frightened voice. Yuri replied, "The good." "The good news is that you get to explore Australia!" "And the bad " Said Yuri sounding scared. "Well…. We're moving, to Australia. I know it's sudden but you have the rest of the school year and then we're leaving." Said his Dad.  
  
Later that night, Yuri sat staring at the stars. He was so happy! He was going to leave Kate. Then he remembered that he would be leaving Lizzie! Horror struck he went in side and calls Lizzie. "Hey, Lizzie, what's up?" He said in an unconfident voice. "Umm. Hi, why did you call?" asked Lizzie. Yuri said, "I just wanted that in 1 week, I'm leaving for Australia." "Uh, cool have fun," said Lizzie. "No, I'm MOVING there" he said in an exasperated tone. "Oh, err, I still hope you have fun!" Lizzie repeated unsure why he was telling her this. "Bye" she said. "See you," said Yuri sadly.  
  
The next day, when Lizzie walked in to class she saw Kate crying uncontrollably. Lizzie didn't have to guess why. Tomorrow was the last day of school…. Finally, she couldn't wait to leave for New Zealand on Saturday for holidays.  
  
When Lizzie got home from her last day of school, her parents informed her of their plan for tomorrow (Saturday). "We've decided on moving our vacation to Australia!". Lizzie wasn't thinking about Yuri and said "Oh, Great, That's so awesome. I Can't Wait!!!" and with that she ran upstairs to pack.  
  
On Saturday morning, the McGuire family was found waiting for Plane #12. Lizzie sat on the window side of the plane, beside her annoying brother Matt. "Wake up! Loser" she said to her brother. "What do you want?" he asked sleepily. "I'm going to get a magazine, want something?" she asked unexcitedly. " Nothing. Don't wake me up again… Loser" Matt said and Lizzie left quickly. After she got a Teen fashion magazine she headed for her seat. The rest of the flight went bye fast. Something Lizzie didn't know was Yuri was on the same plane…….. 


End file.
